


The Little Mer-Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Disney References, Disney Songs, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Ocean, Out of Character, Romance, Teenagers, Underwater, sea creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Definitely AU.House, M.D. version of the classic Disney movie, "The Little Mermaid".Wilson lives underwater with his father and four siblings, wanting nothing more than to become human. He meets House and is instantly smitten.  But in order to be with him, he must pay a visit to the ocean witch.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day in the city of Princeton. But the doctors and nurses at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital couldn’t let the dreary weather get to them. Their job was to save lives and work in whatever weather conditions they had to. Rain or sunshine, the doctors and nurses always had to be at work. 

One of the most well-known employees of Princeton-Plainsboro was none other than diagnostician Greg House. He had saved dozens and dozens of lives, even diagnosing incredibly rare diseases and providing treatment for the patients. He was 28 years old and had an amazing job that he loved. But what he didn’t have was a significant other. 

Right now, House was out fishing in Raritan Bay with his acquaintance, Lawrence Kutner. The diagnostician loved feeling the cool Princeton air hit his face as he cast his line out into the water, hoping to catch a few fish. 

“It’s a wonderful day...let’s hopefully catch some fish,” House said, reeling in a small trout. 

Lawerence was trying really hard not to vomit since he hadn’t been feeling that great over the last couple of days. He took some anti-nausea pills and then turned to his acquaintance. 

“Hey, man, the hospital staff have been bugging me to talk to you. They all want to see the great Gregory House finally settle down with a husband or wife. So what’s the holdup?” Lawerence asked. 

“Kutner, come on, you know that my job is time-consuming. I’m not really looking for anyone to settle down with right now. Maybe in a few years.” 

“Yeah, that’s what you said four years ago. We got to head to work.”

The two men packed up their items and headed back to shore, where they walked back to Lawerence’s car and drove to Princeton-Plainsboro. 

...

“What do we got?” Kutner asked after he and House arrived at their workplace. 

“Multiple burn victims, the oldest, an unnamed John Doe, aged 27, has an abdominal injury,” shouted the voice of Lisa Cuddy.

“I’ll examine the burns and see how extensive they are.”

“House and Kutner, get that John Doe to the first trauma room and then get a CT scan.” 

“Right away,” House replied, following Kutner as he rushed the unnamed victim off to a room where he could receive treatment. 

150 feet under the surface of Raritan Bay, an important celebration party was being held. An entire civilization of merpeople had taken over the bottom of this bay. They never even came close to the surface of the water because of all the people that lived near the bay. 

King Alan Wilson was in charge of the merpeople colony. He loved the kingdom he and the colony lived in, as well as his family. He had three sons and two daughters - Danny, Avery, Remy, Jessica, and James. After both Remy and Jessica’s parents had died, Alan adopted them. They had settled in well with the Wilson family. James was Alan’s youngest - and one that would get in trouble more often than his siblings would. 

James was 18 years old and loved going to the surface and learning about the world above. He didn’t understand why humans were so bad. His father had told him the same story multiple times before about why he wanted him to stay away from going to the surface. Many years ago, a group of fishermen had crushed Alan’s wife, Kimberly, to death with their boat after not seeing her in the water. The boat had hit Kimberly as they were pulling back into the docking area. 

Alan had found her body, broken and damaged beyond repair. From that day forward, he had sent out a decree saying that no merwoman, merman, or merchild were ever to go to the surface again. 

But Wilson didn’t care about his father’s rule. He dreamed of being able to go to the surface and wanting to live where humans lived. 

…

The entire colony of merpeople had gathered in the concert hall. A small seahorse entered the hall and cleared her throat. 

“Please welcome King Alan!” she spoke. The gathering applauded for the king, riding out on a seashell chariot being led by dolphins. He used his trident to light up the concert hall while everyone else continued to applaud for him. “Now presenting the concert’s composer, Allison Cameron!” 

Cameron was a small red crab who had been directing music her entire life. She was close to the entire Wilson family, especially Alan. She told the King that she was really looking forward to hearing his children sing, especially James. 

“He has the most amazing voice I’ve ever heard,” the crab said as she headed over to the conductor’s stand and opened the music book - already on the stand. She then muttered to herself, “James has the most amazing voice, when he does actually show up to rehearse.” 

Cameron cleared her throat, raised her stick, and the orchestra began to play. The voices of Danny, Avery, Remy, and Jessica Wilson soon filled the room. They were singing about how wonderful their father was and were prepared to introduce their youngest sibling. 

“This is our brother, Ja-” the others sang, then stopped short at the sight of a missing Wilson. The siblings gasped while Cameron threw her stick behind her, completely astounded.

“JAMES WILSON!” Alan’s angry voice shouted, echoing throughout the concert hall. But the 18-year-old was nowhere to be found. 

...

Meanwhile, back at Princeton-Plainsboro, House and Kutner were working very hard on getting their patients stabilized. The John Doe had started seizing and House had given him anti-seizure drugs, but it was to no avail. Shortly after the drugs had been administered, the John Doe took a heart attack and he was unable to be resuscitated. 

That night, House and Kutner went out to have a drink at the local bar. Cuddy had decided to tag along as well. 

“House still isn’t listening to me,” Kutner said to Cuddy. “He said four years ago he was going to try and find a significant other. Now, that time has passed and he’s still single.” 

“Come on, Kutner, not again,” House replied. 

“He’s right,” Cuddy spoke up. “You are in your late 20s and I haven’t seen you date anyone since before you came to Princeton-Plainsboro. You are perfect marriage material. We’re going to start setting you up on blind dates if you do not find someone soon. We’re not trying to force anything on you. You’re just letting more days go by when you’re not spending them with the person you love.” 

“Alright,” House said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “I’ll start looking. But only because you said something.”


	2. Chapter 2

At the bottom of the bay, Wilson was busy swimming around, looking for any various treasures to add to his secret collection. He spotted an abandoned ship and was looking forward to searching it. 

“Wait up, James, I cannot swim that fast,” a voice shouted from behind him. It was the voice of his best friend - and merman - Eric Foreman. 

“You’re always so slow,” Wilson teased him. “Are you getting sick or something?” 

“Maybe,” Foreman replied. “I’ve been having this weird cough for the past four days and it isn’t going away. I should really rest up.” 

Wilson pointed to the abandoned ship. “I’m so glad I found it! We’re going to go exploring for treasures.” He started swimming towards the ship, and Foreman breathed a huge sigh. He loved Wilson but hated going to sunken ships all the time. 

The two friends entered the ship and Foreman was silently complaining to himself about going back to the kingdom. He had gotten the feeling that he was forgetting something, but he couldn’t remember what it was that he had forgotten. 

Wilson noticed a shiny object hidden off in the distance and picked it up, wanting to know more about it. After searching the entire ship, he only found that one object and decided to take it up to the surface and talk to his good friend about it. 

...

Relaxing out on an unused dock, a seagull named Martha was soaking up some sun when she heard someone call her name. She saw Wilson and Foreman swimming towards her and Wilson handed her the object. 

“No way, I haven’t seen one of these in a long time! It is what would be called a dinglehopper. The humans like to use these to comb their hair. Sometimes they will even listen to music when they’re getting their hair all cleaned up,” Martha said, handing the ‘dinglehopper’ - actually a fork - back to Wilson. 

“Oh crap!” he exclaimed. “Music! The concert was today! My father is going to kill me for not being there!” 

“I KNEW I forgot something; I just couldn’t remember what it was!” Foreman replied. “We need to leave now.”

“Martha, thank you for your time, but I do have to get going. I’m sorry!” 

“Come visit me anytime,” the seagull responded. 

Wilson put the ‘dinglehopper’ back into his little bag that he had when collecting treasures and then dove back into the water, Foreman following right behind him. The two mermen swim as quickly as they could down to the bottom of the bay and then back towards the kingdom. Little did they know that they were being watched. 

...

Two mermen were peeking out from behind a rock. Their names were Edward Vogler and Michael Tritter and they began to talk to each other. 

“Dad is going to get him in big trouble,” Edward said, tapping his fingers together. “What should we do?” 

“We do nothing,” Michael replied. “We wait for our boss to tell us what to do. Let’s head back home and see what she says.” 

Several miles south, in an abandoned cave at the bottom of the bay, a dark-haired mermaid stared at her bubble ball on the top of her potion pit. She glared at the sight of Wilson and Foreman swimming. 

The mermaid’s name was Dominika. She once lived in the kingdom palace until she tried to take over Alan’s throne, and he banished her far away from the kingdom. 

“Yes, my dear Wilson, you’ll want to hurry home before your father punishes you. He and his little colony of people can celebrate all you want, while I’m banished to this ugly cave and basically starving. Soon enough, I will give you something to celebrate. EDWARD, MICHAEL!” 

Her two servants had just arrived back at the cave. They both asked, “Yes, Boss?” 

“Your next task is to watch Mr. Wilson’s youngest son. Maybe he is the missing piece that I need to complete Alan’s undoing.” 

...

Back at the palace, Alan was sitting on his throne chair and had seen Wilson swim by the room, yelling at him to get in. His youngest son had his head hanging low as Foreman stayed close to his side. 

“I don’t even know anymore what to do with you, James,” Alan said, his voice laced with frustration and annoyance. 

“Dad, please, you have to understand. I forgot-” Wilson began, but Alan didn’t want to hear an explanation since ‘I forgot’ seemed to be the only thing his son said to him whenever he was late or had missed something. 

“Your careless behavior ruined the entire concert.” 

“I’m sorry, Dad. I will do better the next time.” 

“Your behavior has also made me the laughing stock of the kingdom!” Cameron snapped at him. Foreman had enough of the yelling and decided to stand up for his best friend. But he accidentally revealed that he and Wilson had been up at the surface with a seagull. Foreman covered his mouth and blushed red with embarrassment. 

“JAMES! YOU WENT TO THE SURFACE AGAIN?” Alan snapped. 

“Nothing happened, Dad, I promise you,” Wilson begged. 

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE UP THERE?” 

“Please, nothing happened! Why don’t you listen to me?” 

“I DO NOT WANT MY YOUNGEST SON BEING KILLED BY THOSE MONSTERS! THEY ARE THE SAME MONSTERS THAT KILLED YOUR MOTHER!” 

“I am 18 years old! I am not a child anymore!” 

“YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU LIVE IN THIS BAY; YOU MUST OBEY MY RULE!” 

“Dad, listen to me-” 

“NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM ANYONE EVER AGAIN THAT YOU WENT TO THE SURFACE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” 

Wilson wanted to say something, but he felt tears fill his eyes and he swam away, upset. Foreman followed behind him and wanted to stick close to his best friend. 

...

At the bar, Cuddy was getting more drinks while Kutner was finishing the current glass of vodka he had. 

“I completely forgot! House, it’s your birthday today! We’re going to do something special for it!” Kutner said. 

“Come on, you know I don’t do anything for my birthday,” House complained.

“That’s such a lame excuse. We’re gonna go have some fun. And no complaining. Besides, I got you a present.” Kutner then turned his attention to Cuddy. “Lisa! It’s House’s birthday today and we’re going to throw him a party!” 

“I’ll get as many people as I can from work to come join,” Cuddy replied. She started making phone calls to their co-workers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back under the water, Alan was still sitting in his throne chair. He sighed to himself, wondering what he was going to do about his youngest son. 

“If James had been my son, I would not tolerate him going to the surface at all. I’d constantly be watching what he did,” Cameron said, trying to lighten her friend’s mood. 

“You just gave me a great idea. Allison, James needs constant supervision in order to make sure he doesn’t do this again. You are to watch over him and keep him out of trouble,” Alan replied. 

The crab’s eyes widened in shock, surprised that she had just gotten a new job. She was muttering to herself after walking out of the King’s room, saying that she should be writing music and directing concerts instead of looking after a 18-year-old.

She saw Foreman and Wilson swimming by themselves and decided to follow them. She continued to follow them for about five minutes and once she snuck inside - it appeared to be a small cave - she couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Hundreds and hundreds of lost treasures were all around the cave. 

“You okay, Jimmy?” Foreman asked his best friend, looking sad. 

“I guess,” Wilson replied. “I just don’t understand my father. Just because a group of humans killed my mother doesn’t mean they are all bad. Maybe there are some really nice people out there.” He started swimming around his cave, admiring his treasures. But Wilson wasn’t happy with his current life. Sure, he had Martha, Cameron, and Foreman as his friends, as well as his siblings and father, but what he really wanted was to become a human. Wilson laid down on the sand at the bottom of the cave and closed his eyes, dreaming about life as a human. His peaceful daydream was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. He turned around to find that Cameron was in his cave and had accidentally broken one of his glass treasures.

“Allison, what are you doing here?” Wilson exclaimed. 

“Oh, nothing, just that your father has now assigned me as your chaperone. If he finds out about this place, he’s going to flip out!” the crab replied. 

“You would really tell King Alan?” Foreman asked, voice full of sarcasm. 

“Please, Allison, you can’t,” Wilson begged. Then he became aware of a loud sound that startled him. Even though they were 150 feet below the water’s surface, extremely loud noises could travel far through the water. He quickly started to swim towards the surface, and as he got closer, he could see various flashes of light coming from above the water. When he poked his head above, he saw fireworks going off and an average-sized boat passing by in the distance. 

“Wilson, what are you doing?” Cameron asked, annoyed. Then she saw the fireworks and the ship. “CRAP!” Then she saw Wilson swimming off towards the ship and she started calling for him to come back to her, but he just ignored her. 

...

As Wilson approached the ship, he could hear people laughing and clapping their hands together. He found a small ladder on the side of the ship and gripped the railing. Using his upper body strength, he climbed up enough of the ladder to get a good view of what was taking place on the ship. 

Dozens of people were dancing, playing music, and talking amongst each other. No one seemed to notice Wilson, except for a dog named Lucky. She picked up his scent, let her tongue hang out of her mouth, and licked his cheek. 

“Lucky, where are you, girl?” a voice called out. The dog ran back to its owner. After Lucky had left, Wilson turned his attention back to the boat and then he noticed House playing with the dog. 

“Hey, mutt, what are you up to?” the diagnostician asked his dog, giving her a belly rub. Wilson’s eyes widened at the sight of the handsome man standing only 20 feet away from where he was. He had fallen in love with him, instantly. 

“Alright, everyone, I’d like to present Mr. Birthday Boy here with a special gift. It has been handcrafted just for you. Happy Birthday, House,” Kutner said, handing the present to him.

The diagnostician peeled off the wrapping paper and saw that his gift was a sterling silver cane. The handle had been painted with real gold. 

“Wow, I don’t know what to say,” House responded. “It’s a wonderful gift.” 

“I really hoped that it would end up being a wedding present,” Kutner continued. 

“Seriously, don’t start on that again.” 

“Everyone wants to see you settled down with the perfect man or woman.” 

“My soulmate is out there somewhere. I just haven’t found him or her yet.” 

“Maybe you’re not looking hard enough.” 

“Oh, Kutner, when I do find my soulmate, I’ll know. It’ll hit me like a lightning strike.” 

All of a sudden, a clap of thunder was heard, along with a flash of lightning. The rain started to fall, along with the wind speed increasing. 

“A storm is coming!” shouted Cuddy. “We need to get back to shore and take cover before one of us gets struck by lightning!” 

Several crew members immediately sprang into action and turned the boat around towards shore. Wilson was still hanging onto the handrail. With the crazy winds, he thought he was going to lose his grip. The wind started to howl at about 40 miles per hour and rough waves formed, hitting the side of the boat and making the journey back even more difficult. The wind got so strong for a few seconds that Wilson lost his grip on the handrail and fell into the water. He immediately swam back up to the surface and saw a lightning strike hit one of the sails, catching it on fire. Wilson gasped in horror as the crew tried to steer the ship towards the dock. The fire started quickly spreading and since the boat was so close to shore, Kutner, Cuddy, and several other Princeton-Plainsboro employees all jumped into the water. The crew went next, but House was stuck on the ship, his foot stuck in between two wood planks that were loose. Everyone else safely made it to shore but then realized that the diagnostician was missing.

“HOUSE!” Kutner screamed, holding Lucky in his arms. But then the fire hit the gas tank, causing the ship to explode. The rest of the group watched in horror as the ship continued to burn, with no sign of House anywhere. It was four AM and the group wouldn’t be able to see anything far out into the water at this time of the night. They decided to go get help, and if help couldn’t find House, then his friends would have no choice but to think that he had died in the explosion. 

Out of eyesight from the group, Wilson was examining the wreckage, looking around for any sign of House. He saw him, unconscious, on a piece of wood, then slipped under the water. Wilson quickly dove under the water and found House quickly sinking, so he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up to the surface, leading him to another section of the docks. When Wilson reached the spot, he laid House down on his back, hoping that there would be any signs of life from him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The storm soon died out. Wilson kept looking down at the handsome diagnostican, hoping he would start breathing soon. Martha had been hiding during the storm, but she was now back near the docks and wondering what her friend was up to. 

“Is he...dead?” Wilson asked. Martha put her head on House’s chest and listened. 

“Well, he’s got a heartbeat, so he’s still alive,” the seagull replied. 

“And now he’s breathing! He’s so handsome.” Wilson put his hand on House’s face and turned his head towards his own. Wilson began to sing. “‘ What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?’” 

Cameron and Foreman were now at the shore, having been knocked around in the waves during the storm. They were shocked to see Wilson out of the water, singing to the diagnostician. He continued to sing. 

“‘Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun?  Just you and me. And I could be...part of your world,’” Wilson sang, staring down at House, who had just opened his eyes and was looking at him.

“HOUSE!” Kutner shouted from down the beach. House turned his head towards the sound of Kutner’s voice while Wilson quickly dove back in the water to avoid being seen. Lawrence saw the other doctor lying on the beach and ran over to him, along with Lucky. “Oh thank goodness you’re alive. We thought you had drowned in the explosion!” 

House looked around but saw no sign of the mystery man. “A man rescued me. He was singing to me, and he had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard,” House said. 

“It’s late at night, and I think you might have hit your head on something,” Kutner replied. 

“I saw a man. He had brown hair and brown eyes.” His image would forever be in House’s mind, and he would do anything to find him. House wanted to thank him for saving his life. 

...

Meanwhile, under the water, Dominika was still in her cave, watching Wilson through the bubble ball. The evil mermaid started laughing to herself.

“Oh, this is just wonderful!” Dominika cackled. “The young merman is in love...with a doctor! His father is going to love that so much!” She then walked over to her collection of little sea creatures - former merpeople who had signed deals with Dominika but were unable to complete their part of it - and smiled. “Alan Wilson’s youngest son would be a perfect choice to add to my little garden!” Then she laughed evilly. 

...

Over the next month-and-a-half, Wilson’s behavior changed drastically. He was always in a good mood and couldn’t stop singing or humming to himself. His siblings were wondering why he was so happy. 

On this particular morning, Wilson still hadn’t come out of the bedroom and Remy was calling his name and wondering why he was still in there. 

All Wilson did was hum to himself, finding a piece of seaweed. He started to swim away but accidentally bumped into his father. He put the seaweed in his hand. 

“Morning,” Wilson said, still singing to himself and then swimming off. 

“What’s going on with him?” Alan asked his other children. 

“Dad, it’s so obvious,” Danny replied. “James is in love.” 

“In love?”

...

On the surface, House was physically fine after nearly dying out in the bay. But he still couldn’t get the image of the man who rescued him - and his voice - out of his mind. House was looking all over Princeton for him, but wasn’t having any luck. Kutner and Cuddy were starting to think that the diagnostician had been hallucinating things. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that this man was real? I wasn’t hallucinating! He was REAL. I’m not gonna stop until I find him,” House said just before he stepped into the operating room to remove a pancreatic tumor from a patient.

...

Back under the water, Wilson was lying on a flat rock, dreaming about his soulmate. Cameron was trying to get him to act normal. She was trying really hard to act like her normal self because she still had to report back to King Alan about his youngest son. 

“I need to see him again,” Wilson said to Cameron. “Martha knows where he lives.” 

“James, please! The bay is your home! Imagine what your father is gonna do when he finds out,” the crab replied. 

“You said you weren’t going to tell him!” 

“I’ve been trying really hard! It’s really difficult when I have to report back to your father!”

Foreman swam over to the two friends, then whispered something in Wilson’s ear. The two mermen then left, leaving Cameron by herself. She suddenly heard her name being called. 

“Allison! You need to come with me right away,” the seahorse said. “King Alan told me to fetch you. He wants to talk to you about James.” 

The crab gasped. 

“He knows?” she muttered to herself. 

...

Alan was sitting on his throne chair, looking at the piece of seaweed that Wilson had given him earlier. He wondered who the lucky man or woman was that had fallen in love with Wilson. The King looked up and saw Cameron looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Allison, come in,” he said. 

The crab took a deep breath, then hurried over to where the King was and said, “Yes, King Alan?” 

“I need to speak to you about James. I’m sure you’ve noticed that he’s been acting weird.” 

Cameron pretended to know nothing about what was going on with the youngest Wilson. 

“Acting...weird?” the crab asked, nonchalantly. 

“Well, he’s been humming and singing to himself every day for the past month and a half. You’re telling me that you haven’t noticed it at all?” 

“Well….I….” 

“Cameron.” 

“Yes, your Majesty?” 

“I do know that you’re hiding something from me, about James.” Alan pointed his trident at Cameron, freaking the crab out. 

“Your Majesty, I did try to stop Wilson! He wouldn’t listen to me. I was telling him that humans were bad!” Cameron exclaimed, accidentally spilling the beans. 

Alan became angry. “What humans?” 

Cameron told him the story, still being freaked out by the sight of the trident having been pointed at her. He demanded that she take him to see Wilson, and the crab led him to the secret cave where Wilson stored his treasures. 

...

Foreman showed Wilson the silver and gold cane that House was given as a present. Somehow, Foreman managed to rescue the cane during the storm and decided to give it to Wilson to keep it safe. 

“You are the best!” Wilson said to his best friend, hugging him and then setting the cane down next to the ‘dinglehopper’. He was so happy that he didn’t even notice his father. When he did turn around towards the entrance of the cave, he gasped in horror. 

“Oh no…” Wilson said, his voice dropping. Cameron had a guilty look on her face while Foreman hid behind a treasure chest. 

“I am a reasonable merman,” Alan replied quietly, before raising his voice at his son. “I told you about the rules, and when I tell you about them, I expect that you obey them!” 

“Dad, I-” 

“Is it true that a human was drowning and you saved him?” Alan’s tone was laced with anger. 

“Yes, but-” 

“The merworld and human world are forbidden to contact each other. Everyone knows that, James! Especially you!” 

“He was gonna die!” Wilson exclaimed, trying to reason with his father. 

“So what, another human that we don’t have to worry about.”

“You do not even know him!” Wilson’s voice was now having traces of anger in it. 

“I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW HIM! THEY ARE ALL THE SAME. THEY ARE MURDERERS! NO RESPECT FOR THE MERWORLD-” 

“I LOVE HIM, DAD!” 

Wilson gasped in horror once again, while Cameron put a hand over her mouth. Foreman really wanted to help his best friend, but he didn’t know if Alan was going to hurt him. 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?” the King snapped. “YOU HAVE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND! HE IS A HUMAN, AND YOU ARE A MERMAN!” 

“I DON’T CARE, NOT ONE BIT!” 

Alan was beyond angry. “FINE THEN. YOU WON’T LISTEN TO ME, AND NOW I NEED TO GET IT THROUGH TO YOU. IF THIS IS THE ONLY WAY THAT WILL GET YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT HUMANS ARE BAD, THEN SO BE IT!” He turned his trident on and started breaking various treasures around the cave. Wilson was screaming for him to stop. Foreman closed his eyes and looked away, completely in emotional pain, and Cameron also closed her eyes, feeling so guilty for what she had done. Wilson saw that he had left the cane unguarded, and that was the last object that Alan destroyed.

When Alan’s rage subsided, Wilson looked at the devastation and started to sob uncontrollably. His father realized what he had done and looked sad as he left the cave. Cameron wanted nothing more than to apologize to her friend. She tried to say she was sorry, but all Wilson told her was, “Go away”. She left the cave and Foreman followed her outside. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson pays a visit to the ocean witch, who offers him a deal in exchange for something he treasures most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Wilson singing, refer to the Norwegian 2006 version (but imagine it in a lower pitch).  
> For Dominika's laugh, refer to the Thai 1999 version (it sounded the most crazy and insane).  
> Both of these videos can be found on YT.

Wilson continued to cry over his broken treasures. He looked up when he saw two figures enter through a secret entrance in his cave. 

“You poor child,” the first figure - Edward - said. Michael was right beside him. “You have a problem, and we came to tell you that there is someone who can help you.” 

“She can make your dreams come true,” Michael replied. “You’ll be able to have your handsome doctor.” 

“Who are you talking about?” Wilson questioned, drying his tears. 

“The great, wonderful, and powerful Dominika.” 

He gasped in horror. How could these strangers have suggested the ocean witch? 

“Get out and leave me alone,” Wilson replied angrily, still upset. 

Edward kicked over a piece of the broken cane - the gold handle - over to him and he picked it up. Memories of him rescuing House filled Wilson’s mind and he wondered if perhaps Dominika could help him. 

“Please wait,” Wilson called out. Edward and Michael turned back towards him and replied with, “Yes?” 

Outside the cave, Foreman was letting a few tears fall, while Cameron was telling him how it had been an accident that she told King Alan. The two friends looked up to see Wilson swimming with two mermen. 

“Where are you going with those idiots?” Cameron asked. 

“I’m going to see Dominika,” was the response. 

“Wilson, no! That mermaid is a monster!” 

“How about you go and tell my father what I’m about to do? You seem to be really good at that.” 

Wilson just swam away, continuing to follow Edward and Michael. Cameron and Foreman weren’t far behind. They were getting a bad feeling about Dominika and decided to after their friend. 

...

Edward and Michael arrived at their boss’s cave. Wilson was hesitant to enter, but he knew that if he wanted to see House again, then Dominika would be able to help him. 

“Come in, my dear Wilson,” the dark-haired mermaid said. “I understand the situation. You want the handsome doctor, but you’re a merman. I offer you a solution: you have to first become human.” 

“You can do that?” Wilson asked, somewhat in shock. 

“Of course! My job is to help the less fortunate people like yourself. I want you to pay close attention because this is the deal. First off, I will make a potion that will allow you to be a human for three days. Only three. But this is very important. Before sunset on the third day, you must get the doctor to fall in love with you. He has to kiss you, but it can’t just be any kiss. It must be the kiss of true love,” Dominika continued. Meanwhile, Cameron and Foreman had just entered the room and were trembling, wondering where the ocean witch could possibly be going with this deal. “Now, if he kisses you before the third sunset, you’ll get to remain as a human forever. However, if he doesn’t kiss you, then you will turn back into a merman and belong to me for eternity.” 

“NO, DON’T DO IT!” Cameron exclaimed, but Edward put his hand over her mouth, and Michael did the same with Foreman. 

“Have we got a deal, my dear?” 

“If I become a human, then I’ll never be with my father or siblings again,” Wilson replied. 

“You’re absolutely right. But you’ll have the man you love. Tough choices.” Dominika paused for a second, then spoke again. “In exchange for this potion, I do want something from you in return.” 

“I don’t have anything I can give you.” 

“There is something you can give me, and that would be your voice.” 

“My...my voice?” Wilson was in complete disbelief. 

“Yes. No more talking or singing.” 

“If I can’t sing or talk, then how can I-” 

“Your body language and looks will be all you need to win his heart. Now, Wilson, I’m a busy woman and I don’t have all day. All this deal will cost is your voice. You get everything else that you wanted.” 

Dominika created the potion and waved her hand in the air to reveal a contract. All of the terms she had said were on there, and a pen made out of a fish skeleton suddenly appeared as well. 

Wilson was hesitant at first to sign, but he thought about House and how much he loved him. Wilson didn’t want to spend another day without him, so he signed his name at the bottom of the contract. Dominika waved her hand in the air again to make the contract disappear, then motioned for the potion to take effect. 

“Now, sing,” the dark-haired mermaid commanded. 

Wilson began to sing and two green hands emerged from the potion pit and traveled towards him. One wrapped its hand around his waist while the other went to his throat and took out his voice. The hands then joined back together and were sucked into Dominika’s nautilus shell necklace, along with Wilson’s voice. She started laughing evilly as a yellow bubble from the potion trapped Wilson inside. Cameron and Foreman had to close their eyes because they couldn’t bear to look at the transformation. Wilson felt his tail split into two legs and when the bubble popped, he found himself struggling to breathe. 

“He can’t breathe!” Cameron exclaimed. “Foreman, quick, he needs oxygen!” 

The two friends quickly rushed Wilson to the surface and when he was above water, he took in a deep breath, then allowed his friends to guide him to the shoreline. 

...

Ten minutes later, the three friends were gathered at a small part of the beach, trying to catch as much oxygen as they could. Cameron felt her claws and legs giving out from underneath her, and she collapsed on a rock. Foreman was panting and breathing heavily, while Wilson was pushing some hair out of his eyes. Then he looked down and noticed that his tail was missing. He lifted one of his new legs into the air and smiled, happy that he was finally human. 

“Well, look who it is!” Martha said, flying down and resting on one of Wilson’s legs. “Something’s different about you. Is it your hairdo? Are you using the dinglehopper?” 

He nodded his head ‘no’.

“I have to admit that I’ll figure it out one day while I just stand here.” 

“You idiot, he’s got legs! He went to Dominika, gave up his voice, and now has legs!” Cameron replied, a bit annoyed. 

“I could see them; I was just playing around.” 

“Wilson’s become a human, and he’s got three days to make the doctor fall in love with him,” Cameron explained to Martha. 

“Yeah, and he has to kiss him!” Foreman cried out. The friends heard a splash behind them and then got all wet. Martha had a piece of seaweed across her beak. 

Wilson had tried to stand up on his new legs but found that they were a little wobbly and he lost his balance, falling into the water behind his friends. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson was still in the water, a piece of seaweed in his hair. He smiled to himself, happy that he had legs, but knew he was going to need some practice walking around and balancing. 

“This is an absolute disaster!” Cameron exclaimed, completely freaking out. “What do you think his father’s gonna say when he finds out his son gave up his voice to become human? He’ll say that he’ll kill himself a crab. I’m heading home right now to-” 

Wilson scooped her into his hands and shook his head back and forth rapidly. 

“Do not shake your head at me, young man!” Cameron continued. “I’m pretty sure that there is still time. We could get Dominika to give you back your voice and then you can go home with all of us and…” She noticed that Wilson was looking even more sad as she spoke. “I guess you’d be miserable if you went back home right now. Alright, I’ll help you find the doctor.” 

Wilson set her down on the rock, then tried to stand up again. He found that it was easier to stand up the second time, but he felt himself losing his balance and he gripped the rock in order to stay up. 

“Wilson, I know you want to do things that humans do. But the first thing we need to do is get you dressed like one,” Martha said. She found parts of the sail from the boat that had been destroyed by fire. But it was enough to make a ‘towel’ that wrapped around his waist.

...

Further down on the shoreline, House was relaxing with Lucky. The dog sniffed the air, picking up Wilson’s scent, then started barking. She then took off. House walked as fast as he could after her with his cane. 

...

The four friends heard the sound of Lucky barking and became startled. Cameron jumped into a small ‘pocket’ on the sail as Wilson ran as best as he could onto a dock. Foreman quickly dove underwater, getting out of sight in case someone was coming. Lucky licked Wilson’s cheek, then ran back to her owner after hearing her name being called. 

“Lucky, what’s going on with you?” House asked, trying to figure out why his dog was so excited and wouldn’t calm down. Then the diagnostician looked up and saw Wilson sitting on one of the docks. House hurried over to where he was and asked if he was okay. House took a closer look and saw that the man was familiar. 

“Have we met before?” House continued. Wilson nodded his head ‘yes’ and House’s face broke out into a smile. “We have? I knew it! You look familiar because you’re the one! You’re the man I’ve been looking for! Please, tell me your name.” He took his hands in his own. 

Wilson tried to say his name but no sound came out. He put a hand on his throat, looking sad.

“Can you speak?” he questioned. Wilson looked sadly at him, nodding his head ‘no’. House’s gut was telling him that he should stay with him. Some sort of connection had been formed between them. This man looked like he needed help. 

Wilson suddenly felt himself lose his balance and he started to fall off the dock. House caught him before he hit the ground and helped him onto his feet. 

“You must have been through something pretty dramatic,” the diagnostician said. “I’ll help you.” House led him back to his apartment. Wilson turned his head over his shoulder to look at Martha and Foreman and then smiled. 

...

Wilson was led to the bathroom where he was allowed to take a bubble bath. He relaxed in the tub, scooping up some bubbles and putting them on his body.

“Washed up from a shipwreck,” said Chi Park, one of House’s other acquaintances. She put a few towels on the bathroom counter. “Your poor thing. We’ll have you feeling better soon.” 

Cameron had managed to sneak off to the room where Wilson would be staying and decided to relax until he came back for the night. 

...

30 minutes later, Kutner and House were in the dining room talking to each other. 

“I still think you were seeing things,” Kutner said. “People don’t just rescue others who were drowning and then disappear and not return.” 

“Kutner, he was real. I heard his voice. I will find the man who saved me and marry him,” House replied. He then heard Chi laugh. 

“Don’t be shy, dear,” she said. Wilson then entered the room and House couldn’t believe how handsome he looked. 

“Isn’t he great?” Kutner asked. 

House was at a loss for words. Wilson was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. His hair had been tidied up and he looked absolutely stunning. 

“You...you look wonderful,” House said. Wilson smiled at him, nodding his head as if to say ‘thank you’. 

“You must be famished, sir,” Kutner continued. “Let’s sit down and dinner will be ready soon.” 

The group took their seats at the table and Wilson noticed the ‘dinglehopper’. He picked it up and started brushing his hair with it. Then he saw that both Kutner and House were giving him strange looks. Wilson quickly set the fork down, blushing with embarrassment.

“Chi, what’s on the menu tonight for dinner?” House asked. 

“Fried chicken and baked potatoes!” she replied. “It should be ready soon. I’ll go check on it.” 

While she was checking on dinner, Kutner and House were having a discussion. Then the latter turned to Wilson. 

“Would you like to join me on a tour of Princeton tomorrow?” House questioned. Wilson smiled at him and nodded his head, very excited. 

...

Later that evening, Wilson was combing his hair and getting ready for bed. Cameron was telling him that they would need to come up with a plan to get House to kiss him. But Wilson was already so tired that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Cameron blew out the candle and then settled on the corner of his pillow, falling asleep almost as soon as he did. 

...

Under the water, a worried and sad-looking Alan was sitting in his bed when he saw the seahorse enter the room. 

“Any sign of James or Allison?” he asked. 

“No, your Majesty, we’ve looked everywhere. There is no trace of them,” was the reply. 

“No one in this kingdom will sleep until they’re home.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Alan turned on his side, feeling a few tears fall down his cheeks. “What have I done?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing for House and Wilson...  
> For Stacy singing, refer to the Norwegian version (but with a lower pitch). She would sound exactly like Wilson.

The next morning, Wilson and House were off to explore the city. They waved goodbye to Kutner and Chi. Once the ‘couple’ had arrived in downtown Princeton, Wilson was completely amazed by the scenery. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. They even went dancing in the park. House took some pictures on his phone, with them having such a great time together. That evening, the diagnostician took Wilson out for a boat ride on the bay. Foreman, Cameron, and Martha were watching the scene in front of them. 

“That guy hasn’t even tried to pucker up once,” Martha complained. 

“We need to create the mood for it to happen,” Cameron said. She dove underwater and grabbed a piece of thick grass to use as a conductor’s stick. She signaled for some of the animals to start creating some soft music. She started to sing. 

“Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. It's possible he wants you too. There's one way to ask him…” the crab sang.

House didn’t even know if he was hearing things or if someone had read his mind, but he did want to kiss Wilson. He was sitting across from House in the small fishing boat wearing a gray suit. House was falling in love with him, but he didn’t even know his name. 

“I wish I knew your name,” House said. “Maybe I can try and guess it. Is it...Timothy?” Wilson then stuck his tongue out at him. “Okay, so that’s a no. Alexander? Nathan?”

Cameron climbed onto the side of the boat - behind House - and said, “James. His name is James.” 

“James?” House asked him. Wilson took his hand and nodded. “Well, that name is lovely.” Wilson smiled as House put his hands over his own.

Wilson was looking into House’s eyes, wanting a kiss. House seemed to get the message and then closed his eyes, leaning in. Wilson did the same thing and just as their lips were about to meet, the boat was suddenly knocked over and both House and Wilson fell into the water. It came up to their waists, so it wasn’t hard for them to get back up and shake off what had just happened with the boat. 

“I’ve got you,” House said, helping Wilson to his feet. Cameron silently groaned to herself because her friend had been so close to completing the deal. 

...

Under the water’s surface, Edward and Michael high-fived, laughing to themselves, pleased that their plan had worked. They were going back to their boss’s home to complete the second part of their evil plan. 

Dominika had been watching the whole scene from her bubble ball and applauded her employees for getting the job done. However, she was still upset. 

“Excellent work, men,” Dominika said. “But that was way too close. If they continue at this rate, House will definitely kiss Wilson by tomorrow’s sunset for sure!” The dark- haired mermaid swam over to her potion cabinet, shoving most of the bottles aside. Almost everything was broken except for three bottles. “It’s time for Dominika to take matters into her own hands. Wilson’s son will be mine. I’ll make him writhe and see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!” 

Edward and Michael had just shown up at the cave, having swam very fast. Dominika threw the three bottles into the potion pit and laughed evilly as a bubble engulfed her, turning her from a mermaid into a human. The bottles allowed her to assume a new identity - a woman by the name of Stacy. The whole time, Dominika held the nautilus in her hand, seeing it glow white and knowing exactly what she was going to do next. Edward and Michael quickly rushed their boss to the surface so that she could breathe. 

... 

Dominika/Stacy quickly got out of the water and immediately felt raindrops hit her. In her pocket, she already had some money and House’s address with her in a waterproof bag. She took a taxi to his place and prepared to execute her plan. She took shelter under a tree, waiting for the perfect moment to make her move. 

...

House was standing outside his apartment, feeling the rain hit his face. Kutner jogged over to him, not wanting to stand outside in this weather. 

“If you’re very sure about Wilson, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I want you to have the perfect person by your side. I just wanted you to know that. I’m gonna go back inside, and I hope you’ll come inside soon as well. Don’t want you to catch a cold,” Kutner said, patting House on his shoulder. Kutner then turned around and went back into the apartment to take a warm shower. 

House looked up at the guest bedroom window on the second floor. There was bright light coming from the room, meaning that Wilson was still awake. House saw him combing his hair, looking so happy. The diagnostician decided that he was going to propose to Wilson, even though he was completely silent. House was not about to let the connection that had formed between them die. He took a deep breath and sighed, then started to walk back towards the apartment. After barely taking five steps, he became aware of someone singing from down at the street. House paused for a second to listen because he had thought the voice sounded familiar to him. He turned around and walked down the driveway. Standing outside on the sidewalk in front of his apartment was a woman with dark brown hair, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. She was singing to him. 

House felt something in his gut telling him that he needed to get away. Something didn’t seem right to him. He recognized the voice right away and knew that it belonged to the person who had saved him from drowning. But he wondered why this person was a woman, when he knew that it was a man who had saved him. 

The woman - Stacy - continued to sing and started to follow him. His senses were telling him to get away from her as fast as he could, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was as if he had become frozen in place. 

The mystery woman continued to sing, showing off her necklace. It was glowing white, and some of the mist came out of the necklace and traveled through the air as Stacy sang the last part of her song. The mist entered his eyes and he seemed to be entranced by her voice. His eyes appeared to have some sort of glazed-over look.

“Come inside,” House said. “It is cold and rainy.” 

The woman extended out her hand, and he took it, leading her inside his apartment. All memories of Wilson seemed to have been erased from his mind. Now, all House could focus on was the mystery woman who he met out on the sidewalk and how much he wanted to marry her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wilson was fast asleep in his room when he became aware of someone calling his name. He saw Martha fly into the bedroom and sit on the bed. She shook his hand, telling him congratulations. 

Cameron yawned, then rubbed her eyes and turned to look at the excited bird. 

“Dude, seriously, we were sleeping,” the crab said, giving Wilson’s other friend an annoyed look. 

“Sorry for waking you this early, but I just heard some amazing news. The hospital staff is all excited. The diagnostician is getting married today!” Martha replied. 

Wilson was still somewhat asleep, so he was having some trouble understanding what his friend was saying. 

Martha used her wing to pat him on the cheek gently. “I’m so happy for you, James! I’ll see you at the end of the altar. Looking forward to it!” Then she flew out of the room and left the young man to process what she just said. The realization suddenly hit him and Wilson smiled. He scooped Cameron into his hands, kissed her on the cheek, and then set her back on the bed. Wilson quickly ran over to the mirror, running his fingers through his hair to make it look presentable. Then he left his room. Cameron jumped off the bed and ran after him. 

Wilson was so excited that he thought he might trip down the stairs as he prepared to go meet his husband-to-be. Or so he thought. 

Wilson stopped short near the bottom of the stairs at the sight of House standing with a dark-haired woman. She had her arm linked through his, and her other arm was resting on his chest. 

“House, good morning,” Kutner said to him. “Who is this fine young woman standing next to you?” 

“This is Stacy, my wife-to-be. We want to get married this afternoon, at sunset,” House replied, his eyes still glazed over. 

“That can be arranged, House, but weren’t you going to marry…” 

Stacy looked at Kutner and touched her shell necklace. It began to glow white. His eyes became glazed over like House’s, and Kutner shook his head. 

“Sure, House, I can have that arranged for you. I’ll start making some calls for you,” Kutner continued. The glazed look seemed to disappear from his eyes and he wondered if his mind had perhaps been playing tricks on him. “These things do take time, I’m afraid.” 

“The wedding ship will be departing at sunset tonight,” House said. 

“Very well, House, as you wish.” 

Wilson realized that his chances of being with House were over. As the realization hit him, he started sobbing and ran off, with Cameron following right behind. Kutner left the room to go start making phone calls, leaving Stacy and House alone. She laughed an evil laugh - quietly - to herself and looked down at the shell necklace, still glowing white. 

...

When sunset came, Wilson sat down on the dock in the gray suit he had worn last night on his date with House. Wilson was so upset, wondering why House had chosen a woman over him. 

Wilson wanted to know where he went wrong. Just yesterday, he and House were falling in love and going to kiss. And now, House was marrying someone else. Wilson didn’t understand at all. And now he was going to be speechless and living as a creature in Dominika’s home for the rest of his life. Wilson pulled his knees into his chest and started sobbing. Cameron closed her eyes and sat down next to Wilson, feeling bad for him. Foreman was in the water shedding a few tears, wishing he could do something to help his best friend.

...

Up in the air, Martha was humming to herself when she heard a familiar voice singing. 

“That sounds like Wilson,” she said, flying over to the ship’s window and taking a peek inside. She was shocked to see a brunette woman inside instead of Wilson. 

“Soon I’ll have that little merman and the bay will be mine!” Stacy sang into the mirror. Her reflection was visible, and Martha gasped in horror when she saw Dominika in the reflection. 

“Oh no, Dominika!” Martha exclaimed. “Oh crap, she’s gonna…” She didn’t even finish his sentence because she knew she needed to get to Wilson right away. “WILSON! WILSON!” The seagull quickly flew away and arrived at the dock where he and his two friends were sitting. “Wilson, I’ve got terrible news. I heard a woman singing and I thought it was you, but then I saw it was someone else. I saw her reflection in the mirror. Greg House is marrying Dominika in disguise!” 

Wilson gasped in horror, knowing that he needed to stop the love of his life from marrying that evil woman. 

_ Before sunset on the third day… _ Dominika’s voice echoed in Wilson’s mind. He then dove into the water, but forgot that he didn’t have a tail anymore. He struggled to swim, feeling like he was going to drown. Cameron started to panic and saw some barrels sitting on the dock. She used her claw to cut the rope holding them together and instructed Wilson to grab onto one of the barrels. Foreman tied the rope around his waist, tying a secure knot so that it wouldn’t come undone. 

“Wilson, stay on the barrel,” Cameron instructed. “Foreman, you need to swim as fast as you can and get him to the boat.” 

“On it,” Foreman said, immediately beginning to swim towards the boat, which was quite some distance away. 

“I must get to King Alan,” the crab continued. “He needs to know what’s going on. And you, Martha, find a way to stall the wedding!” Cameron then dove into the water and prepared to go get the King. 

The seagull started making a noise with her throat, signalling for other animals to follow her. Various birds, a few sea lions, and lobsters all responded to Martha’s call and started following her towards the boat. It was time to crash this disaster of a wedding and prevent Dominika’s plan from continuing.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding ship had 50 guests on it, mostly employees from Princeton-Plainsboro. Stacy was dressed in a slender white dress and holding a bouquet of yellow sunflowers. 

“Dearly beloved…” the officiant began. 

...

About a mile back, Foreman was panting hard.

“We’re almost there, Wilson, just hold on a bit more,” he said. He continued to swim even harder and it seemed that he was gaining a bit of speed because he did not want his best friend to end up spending eternity with a monster. 

...

Back on the boat, the officiant was continuing to read off his papers. 

“Do you, Greg, take Stacy to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?” he asked. 

Stacy looked over her shoulder and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Her plan was going well. All she had to do was make sure that she and House were married. 

The diagnostician was still in a daze from the spell Stacy had put on him. 

“I do,” he said. 

“And do you…?” 

Stacy was interrupted by the sound of Martha cawing. Stacy looked up and saw a flock of birds heading straight for her. She screamed and ducked, then saw the birds coming back towards her again. The seals then jumped onboard the ship, startling the wedding guests. House was freaking out somewhat, wondering why there were all these sea creatures ruining his wedding day. 

The birds then dropped the lobsters on Stacy, one of them pinching her nose. She screamed as more lobsters climbed on top of her. She tried getting them off her, but they wouldn’t budge. 

Meanwhile, Foreman had just arrived at the boat, panting extremely hard as Wilson grabbed onto the side ladder and climbed onto the boat. He saw that Stacy was being bounced by the sea lions and then landed right in the wedding cake. She was furious as some of the birds spit water right in her face. Martha was cawing right in her face and made a dash for the nautilus. She was kicking Stacy in the face with her feet as she pulled hard on the string with her beak. Martha managed to get the shell free and it flew through the air. 

“NO!” Stacy screamed as the nautilus smashed into pieces onto the floor. Wilson was standing there, hearing his own voice vocalize. House’s eyes were no longer glazed over as he stared at Wilson in shock. 

His voice returned to its normal spot and Wilson sang for the first time in three days. House smiled, then said, “James?” 

“House!” Wilson exclaimed, so happy that he could finally speak again. 

“You...you can talk! You’re the one!” House hurried over to him, cupping his face in his hands. 

“House, get away from him!” Stacy snapped, sounding like Dominika, now that she no longer had Wilson’s voice on hand to use to her advantage. 

“I wanted to tell you,” Wilson said, leaning in for a kiss.

“House, NO!” 

House prepared to kiss him, and their lips nearly touched when Wilson felt a pain in the lower half of his body. His legs had suddenly disappeared and turned back into his tail. He sank to the ground, as Stacy began to cackle. The sun had dipped below the horizon…

“You’re too late!” Stacy said, laughing as she turned back into Dominika, shocking all the wedding guests. “YOU’RE TOO LATE!” Dominika grabbed Wilson and held him close in a tight grasp. “So long, Doctor House.” Then they disappeared into the water. 

“James!” House cried out. 

...

Dominika had removed Wilson’s suit jacket and shirt, leaving him in nothing but his tail as the two were heading down deeper into the bay. They were about 20 feet down when Dominika began to speak. 

“Sorry, Wilson, but you didn’t complete the deal. You now belong-” the evil mermaid began, but was interrupted by Alan. 

“Dominika, stop!” the King replied, pointing his trident - which was currently on - at her. Cameron was right by his side. 

“Well, if it isn’t King Alan Wilson.” She chuckled. “How are you today?” 

“Let him go now!” 

“Absolutely not, Alan, he belongs to me now. We made a deal.” 

With a strong grasp on Wilson’s wrist with one hand, Dominika used the other to reveal the contract that his son had signed. 

Edward and Michael held Wilson tightly in their grasp as he shouted, “Dad, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” 

He was interrupted by the sound of his father using the trident on the contract. It didn’t work and all the trident did was push Dominika back into a rock. Alan couldn’t believe that his trident didn’t work. 

Dominika laughed. “The contract is completely unbreakable. I designed it that way. But of course, I’m always open to trade. The youngest son of Alan Wilson is a precious calamity.” She released the contract and it wrapped itself in a swirling yellow cloud around Wilson, trapping him inside. “However, I am willing to make an exchange, for someone even better than him.” 

...

Up on the surface, House was in one of the lifeboats, rowing away from the wedding ship. Kutner thought he was crazy. 

“HOUSE! What are you doing?” Kutner asked. 

“I lost him once. I will not let that happen again!” House responded, continuing to row away.

...

Meanwhile, Wilson was rapidly turning into one of the creatures in Dominika’s garden. The ocean witch was holding another version of the contract while asking Alan if they had a deal: he would take Wilson’s place as the creature in the garden. Alan loved his son so much that he used the trident to change Wilson’s name on the contract to his. The swirling yellow cloud left Wilson and swirled around him, changing him into a small creature that looked like a green worm. Up on the surface, House had seen the yellow light be reflected on the water’s surface and pulled out one of his scalpels from his medical bag. He was prepared to fight this evil mermaid and rescue Wilson. 

Cameron saw what Alan had been reduced to and Wilson was in complete shock. 

“At last!” Dominika cackled. “It is MINE!” She put on Alan’s crown and picked up the trident, laughing evilly at finally getting what she had wanted for so long. 

Wilson became angry at Dominika and attacked her. But she just threw him onto the ground and pointed the trident at him. Dominika became aware of a pain in her arm and saw that she had been cut by the scalpel. She turned around and saw House in the water, looking angry. 

Dominika grabbed Wilson by the wrist while he said, “HOUSE! WATCH OUT!” 

“Get him,” she ordered Edward and Michael. 


	10. Chapter 10

House immediately began swimming for the surface. He did manage to get there and tried to climb into the boat, but the two mermen were quick and grabbed him, pulling him back underwater. The diagnostician was struggling to breathe and Cameron and Foreman immediately leapt into action. The crab pinched Edward’s ankle with her claw, while Foreman hit Michael’s face with his tail multiple times. The mermen let go of House and he was able to swim to the surface. 

Dominika planned on killing him with the trident, but she had accidentally let go of Wilson and he pulled hard on her hair, causing the ocean witch to kill Edward and Michael instead of House. The evil mermaid became even more angry as she saw Wilson swim towards the surface. 

“You need to get away from here,” Wilson said to House. 

“I’m not leaving you again!” House replied, holding him close. The bay was starting to shake beneath them. They saw that Dominika was getting bigger and laughing to herself. House and Wilson continued to hold each other as Dominika grew 15 feet above the surface of the bay. The rain began to fall. Thunder was heard and lightning was seen. 

“I RULE OVER ALL OF THE BAY! EVERYONE WILL OBEY ME!” the ocean witch screamed, using the trident to create a whirlpool. Various sunken ships rose to the surface. Wilson had to hold onto a rock in order to avoid being hit by a piece of a broken ship. House managed to climb onto one of the wrecks and was making his way to the controls when a wave knocked him off balance. Dominika saw Wilson hanging onto the rock and destroyed it with the trident, causing him to fall into the whirlpool and onto the bottom of the bay. He looked up and saw Dominika pointing the trident at him. Wilson avoided two hits of its power while House was able to regain his balance and climb up to the ship’s control. He was steering it right towards the ocean witch. 

Dominika laughed evilly and pointed the trident at Wilson, preparing to kill him. “So much for true love, James!” 

House steered the bowsprit directly at Dominika’s abdomen, speeding up right at the last second to drive the sharp point right through her. She screamed, feeling the pain rip through her body. She fell onto the ship, dying at that moment. House felt that the ship was sinking, so he dove into the water and swam to shore, feeling completely exhausted. 

...

Under the water’s surface, now that Dominika was dead, all of the creatures in her garden turned back into merpeople, including Alan. His trident had fallen next to him and he returned to his normal size and had a new crown on his head. 

...

Alan swam to the surface and saw Wilson sitting on the dock, looking out at the sleeping House. 

Alan sighed, then spoke. “Cameron, he loves that man dearly, doesn’t he?”

“He does. But like I said a few times, “‘Children got to be free to lead their own lives.’” 

“You’ve said that before?” 

Cameron just laughed, then gave the King a look that said,  _ I’m just teasing you.  _

Alan looked over at his youngest son, a few tears falling. “We’ve got one problem.” 

“Yeah, what is it?” 

“How much I’m going to miss him.” 

He put the trident in the water and the powers traveled towards Wilson, and he looked down a few seconds later to see that his tail was disappearing. He was gaining his legs back, as well as a new suit. 

Wilson stepped off the dock as House stood up. He smiled when he saw the love of his life walking towards him and then spun Wilson around, kissing him deeply.

...

Later that day, House and Wilson were married on a new wedding ship and everyone from Princeton-Plainsboro was applauding for the couple, happy that House had finally found someone to spend his life with.

Wilson said a goodbye to his friends because he didn’t know when the next time would be that he’d see them again. He went down to the dock to hug his father goodbye and told him that he loved him. 

Wilson then took his husband’s hand and kissed him on the lips, smiling. Then they walked back towards the city, ready to begin their lives together. 


End file.
